Naturally
by mesterliv
Summary: Tina's old friend Gene transfers to Mckinley. Gene has always loved Tina but hasn't done anything because of Mike. Will there be another glee club pairing at Mckinley, say perhaps a "Tene" or "Gina"? M rating for the end of the story, mostly T. Please take your time to give a review if you would like to read more or perhaps suggest a story.


Naturally

Gene hadn't been this excited about school since first grade. Not that he was looking forward to the classes, they'd always been 'scream-at-the-teacher-and-shoot-yourself'-boring. No, it's wasn't school that excited him, it was the thought of seeing Tina. Gene's mind wandered off to fantasies about Tina as he walked around the kitchen, fixing his lunch and eating breakfast. He was just about to eat his usual morning-banana when something behind him stirred and the banana went flying in that direction. "Jeez, what's your problem, Geneo, and why does the banana have to suffer from it?" Gene's sister Monica laughed and threw the banana at him. "Hey! Don't waste the food!" "'Cause you're gonna eat a mushed banana that's touched the ground?" She said questioningly as she poured herself some cereal. "Well I'm certainly not gonna eat it now that you've touched it. Now it's like radioactive." He laughed devilishly and ran out of the kitchen with his lunch in one hand and used his other hand to hold up his backpack as a shield from flying food.

As he biked to school he kept thinking about Tina, he was kinda worried to see her again now that she's dating Mike. He almost ran 2 kids over but didn't let anything negative get in his way. "At least they all survived, right? That's a good thing… stupid kids" He thought to himself as he parked his bike and walked to the main entrance. William Mckinley Highschool. He went to Figgins office and got his scheme and code to his locker and decided to go decorate his locker, since he had some time to kill before first period. When he reached his locker, he was immediately attacked from both sides by 4 arms wrapping around his body in a tight hug. "GEEEEENE!" Tina screeched from the left. "Hey handsome gene-ous" said a flirty, sassy voice he could only recognize as Santana on his right side. He returned the hug as a wide smiled crept up his face. "Hey guys, how are you?" "Great, awesome summer, but what are you doing here? Are you starting at McKinley?!" Tina said excitedly and jumped a little. He looked down on her face and smiled as he paused for a moment. "…Yes… I am officially transferred to Mckinley." Tina jumped some more and screamed, and Santana had backed away a little, that was too much positiveness gathered on one place for too long. They chatted for a while catching up when Mike showed up.

Gene reached out his hajnd, trying to stay casual and cool even though he could already feel his ears getting warmer. "Hi, I'm Gene, you must be Mike." They shook hands as Mike politely answered. "Yes, hello, nice to meet you, I am Tina's boyfriend. Tina has told me so much about you." Now both Tina and Gene blushed slightly when Santana interrupted to save the atmosphere from getting even more awkward. "So Geneo, are you gonna join the football team? I'm sure they could use you, plus you would avoid the daily slushies?". "Wha-uuh…" Gene quickly glanced at Tina, and hesitantly answered "I don't think football is the right thing for me, you know I'm more of a 'kick-and-punch'-kinda guy." He smiled, and Tina's face lit up. "Oh, I have an idea! You should totally join glee club. It's SO fun and the teacher Mr. Schuester is so awesome…" "…even though we think he raps too much." Mike added with a grin. "But I can't sing." "We won't know for sure until you try? Come on, pleeease? For me?" Tina pleaded with the biggest puppy-eyes and Gene gave in. Then the bell rang, and they split up.

Lunch came, and Gene met up with Tina and Santana to sit together. Two guys from the football team came up to them with to cups, and before any of them could react, the slushies ended up on them and ran down their clothes. Santana who only got half a slushy because of her cheerios position said. "Wow, you haven't even attended your first glee club lesson and you have already had your first slushy-facewash. You should've joined the football team." Gene cleared his eyes for slush ice and yelled. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He stood up and walked over to the jocks that now had turned with a taunting look. "Oh, the new one hasn't learned the rules yet? What's your name, little gay-clubber?" "My name's Gene and throwing slushies at people is not okay, understand?" His fists were firmly clenched, and his ears and neck were starting to warm up. "Ooooh, he's got nerve? Why don't you just piss off and leave us alone before we kick your little 'gay-music-loving-gene-ass'?" The biggest of the two said. Gene and the two jocks were now staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then out of nowhere Gene planted his fist of the right side of jock #1's jaw and kicked jock #2 in the groin. They both collapsed but they quickly got up, launching for an attack. Gene normally knows how to fight, but two big jocks attacking him was a challenge.

The fight caused people to form a circle around them, but soon they heard an alarming voice. "Hey-hey-hey, break it up you guys, come on!" A young, curly-haired teacher broke them apart and looked warningly at them. "No fighting of any kind, okay?". "Yeah yeah whatever Mr. Schue. "Jock #2 answered and left the cafeteria. "So that's Mr. Schuester." Gene thought. Mr. Schue turned to Gene. "You okay? You're the new student, right?" he smiled and reached out his hand, which Gene accepted and returned the smile. "Yeah, hi I'm Gene. I actually thought about joining Glee Club." "You are very welcome. You will have to try out first, but just come to the choir room after school, okay?". Gene walked back to Tina and Santana that worriedly waited for him, holding back a million questions. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tina scolded. "You won't last two seconds on Mckinley if you continue like that!" "He will be just fine, he's a fighter, and you gotta be tough to survive this." Santana acknowledged.

The remaining periods went by quickly somehow even though it was unbelievably boring. The last period was Spanish class where Gene met Mr. Schue once more. He liked Mr. Schue Gene noticed. He actually felt like he learned something in his classes despite the fact that Mr. Schue's accent was horrible. When the period ended Gene walked up to Mr. Schue where he had started gathering his things to move on to glee club. "Hey Mr. Schue? I just wanted to say that I really like your classes. And also, I wanted to thank you for earlier, I'm known for having a bad temper sometimes." He looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks. And no problem, I'm kinda used to breaking fights off, so that was nothing, really." Gene was just about to walk out the door when Mr. Schue hesitantly added. "Hey I think I know a method to help you with your temper. Have you decided anything about the whole glee club thing?" Gene turned with a smile on his face. "It's funny you should mention it. Tina just talked me into joining earlier today. I was actually just about to go find the choir room, but I would just get lost anyway." "I'll walk you there. Follow me". They walked to the choir room together, keeping a light conversation to avoid the awkward silence. They decided that Mr. Schue would do a presentation and then Gene would walk in on his cue.

He waited outside the door. When he heard "…so please welcome our newest potential member…" he walked in the choir room where people clapped and whistled. Tina and Santana walked up to him and embraced him as he took in the room and situation. "Hi everyone. I'm Gene and I'm new here at McKinley. I play a little guitar and ukulele but not really anything to brag about. I don't know if I can sing, but I guess we'll find out in a minute." He laughed a little and so did the others. "Alright Gene! So what're you gonna sing for us?" Mr. Schue asked as he settled in in a chair with the other glee kids. "Midnight Train to Georgia by Gladys Knight & the Pips". He said as he reached for the guitar and signaled the band. He wondered how they every were gonna keep up, but as he began to play, they somehow managed to follow his lead. He sang the song but changed all the 'he'-s to 'she'-s and fixated his eyes on Tina's, who returned his gaze throughout the whole song. When he finished people where silent for minute before a brunette with a big nose at the front stood up and walked up to him. She reached out her hand and he accepted it. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. Welcome to glee club." Everyone burst into cheers and applause as they all stormed up to him to welcome him. Tina even kissed his cheek, which got warning looks from Mike, but he didn't care. He sat down into a chair next to Tina as Mr. Schue began the lesson.

"So, what do think of glee club?" Tina asked as they accompanied each other on the way home. The lived very close to each other, their roads were literally connected. "It's nice, actually. It's certainly less boring than the other classes in school. During history I seriously thought I would die on the spot" they laughed, and Tina leaned her head on his shoulder. Gene stiffened up and hesitated for a minute but couldn't help himself, so he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She didn't mind but did the same and smiled up at him. Then the intersection that divided their roads came and they stopped. "Do you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow after glee club?" Tina asked and bit her lip, kind of nervous about the answer. A smile spread all over Gene's face as he answered "Sure, sounds good. My place?" and hugged her. As he walked away Tina whispered, "see you then…".

Gene felt lighter than he ever felt as he walked home. Something had changed, and it had changed for the better.

The next day somehow went even quicker than the day before. He didn't even fight with his sister in the morning and didn't get mad at anyone. Maybe glee club was helping or something else was distracting him. The only negative feeling he had the entire day was when he saw Mike and Tina together, holding hands, talking and laughing together…kissing." Especially the last part. Then glee club came, and he sat down in one of the chairs. "So. Since I didn't announce a lesson or theme for this week yesterday because of our newest member, I will give it now." Mr. Schue walked up to the whiteboard and grabbed a marker. "Opposite perfect matches. Yes, it is another duet week, and yes, we are leaving the 'duet-partner-choosing-mystery' to the notorious hat. Everyone, write your names on a piece of paper and put it in the hat." Everyone followed orders and looked excitedly up at Mr. Schue. "Gene! As our newest member, you get to be the first to pick a duet partner."

Gene stood up and walked up the piano. He reached into the hat and closed his eyes as he withdrew a piece of paper. He hesitantly opened it and chills spread throughout his body. A small smiled crept up his face as he said. "Tina" and looked at her. She blushed slightly and giggled a little. Everyone else picked partners and then they got the rest of the class to start on their projects. Gene and Tina decided to do the song "Unforgettable by Nat King Cole" and planned with the band.

They walked together home, eagerly discussing their song for glee club. The discussion continued as they entered his house and they walked to his room. They sat down on his bed and went silent for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. "Sooo, what do you wanna do?" Gene asked hesitantly and threw himself back on the bed. "I don't know, maybe you wanna start working on the song?" "Thought you'd never ask. Then I can show you that my inputs are perfect for this assignment". He stood up and reached for his guitar, and found some sheet music. Then he settled back onto the bed and looked at Tina. "You ready?" She nodded with a smile. "Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4…" He began to play, and Tina tapped her foot to the beat as they began to sing the first chorus. _"Unforgettable, That's what you are. Unforgettable, Tho' near or far"_ Then Tina continued alone to the first verse, keeping her eyes fixated on his. _"Like a song of love that clings to me, How the thought of you does things to me. Never before, Has someone been more..."_ Then they sang together again for the second chorus, where Gene sang a backing voice. _"Unforgettable, In every way. And forever more, That's how you'll stay"_ Then Gene continued solo to the last verse. _"That's why, darling, it's incredible, That someone so unforgettable, Thinks that I am Unforgettable, too"_ He finished the song and gazed into Tina's eyes. He turned to put his guitar away.

When he turned back to Tina he felt her lips crash against his and her arms urgently grabbing his arms. When the chock subsided, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, where one hands ran up her back into her hair, arching her even further into the kiss and the other hand settling on her waist. Then she pushed him back with a frightened expression painted on her features as she backed away and fumbled after her back pack. "I…I… I better get home I think. Th-the song is fine, I don't think we need to rehearse anymore." Gene took a step towards her with a worried expression on his face. "Tina..." "Bye, Gene." Gene was left behind alone in his room as he realized what just happened. "This is bad." He thought to himself, "she didn't even call me by any nickname when she left, this is really bad". He massaged his forehead and fell back on the bed once more. "Why?" he whispered.

He didn't see much of Tina the next couple of days. He almost only saw her in glee club, and the only time they communicated was when they did the number together, where she avoided eye contact during the whole number. Mike also seemed extra sensitive around Tina, he could tell something was up, he always could with Tina. She just didn't want to tell him anything even though he'd asked a thousand times. Then one day after school he heard the bell ring. When he opened the door his heart both jumped and broke at the same time. Tina was standing with tears flowing from her eyes as she started to explain. "Mike and I broke up. I told him about the kiss, and how I was suddenly confused about how I feel about you. I didn't know where else to go…" She broke into heavier tears and sobs as Gene reached out for her and held her to his chest. "Shhh, don't worry, I'm here for you, whatever you need. Please, come in." He led her to the living room, no one was home. He put a blanket around her and fetched a box of tissues. Then he sat down next to her on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders. "Tell me what happened." And she did. She told him what happened with Mike and about how she felt about Gene lately.

"And after our duet in glee club, I don't know… I've been having these thoughts…. About us." Gene lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Me too, I thought you'd never talk to me again. I know I was out of line when I returned the kiss the truth is…" he took a deep breath, "I've had feelings for you in a very long time. I just didn't want to say anything to you because you were dating Mike and I didn't want to ruin it." He put his hand on her cheek. "and I just want to see you happy." There was a moment of silence before she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

Gene felt how all his burdens almost disappeared and everything seemed so easy. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss and ran one hand up her back and into her hair. She moaned a little at the sensation and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. That wasn't enough, so she climbed over him to straddle him and ran her hands through his hair. His tongue traced her bottom lip for entrance, and seconds later their tongues clashed together in a hot, furious battle. That was when realization dawned on Gene. He involuntarily pulled back but still kept a firm hold of her as he searched her face for answers. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you just broke up with Mike and you're still sad and hurt and I don't wanna be your anti depressives." She giggled lightly and cupped his face with her palms. "I am very sure. And I just realized, you're not my anti depressives, I would need anti depressives without you. Maybe Mike broke up with me because he sensed I was starting to develop feelings for someone else." She looked intensely into Gene's eyes. "You, Gene, I want you."

That was all the confirmation he needed, Gene quickly sought out her mouth again and grabbed her ass. They both moaned into each other's mouths as they moved together in unison. Tina started to fumble with Gene shirt and he helped get it off. She scraped her nails down his muscular chest, causing his muscles to twitch underneath her touch. He took her t-shirt off and unclasped her bra, freeing her upper body from clothes. He grabbed a breast and took the nipple in his mouth. Tina moaned louder and grabbed the now painful bulge in his pants. He thrusted his hips slightly towards her as she went for the belt and zipper. Then his member sprang free from his pants and Tina grabbed him firmly. She started to stroke him furiously, eliciting a growl and a gentle tug on her other nipple. They locked lips again when Gene opened her jeans and she stood up to slip out of them. Gene removed his pants completely as Tina stepped out of her panties, leaving them both naked. Gene stood up and walked to her. Just when their mouths were about to touch again, he dropped down on his knees and found her hot core with his tongue. He licked her clit as he thrusted a finger into her. She moaned loudly when he soon added a second and third finger and gently nibbled her clit. When he felt her getting close he stood up again and kissed her, causing her to moan at the sensation of tasting herself on him and the frustration of not getting her release.

Suddenly she pushed him back against the couch and kissed him. She kissed her way down his chiseled chest until she reached his pelvic bone. She licked one long stroke up his length and kissed the head. Gene threw his head back and grabbed the couch to support himself. Then she took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him, licked and sucked, bobbed up and down his length with her head. She used one hand to help stroke him, and the other to massage his balls. Gene grabbed her head, trying to control his movement but still thrusting his hips lightly. He wanted his release so bad but also wanted to make this moment last. He gently tugged at Tina's head, guiding her up to kiss her again. She went to straddle him causing their arousals to press together, earning mutual moans. Gene turned them, so he was on top and Tina was lying on the couch. He grabbed his member and positioned it at her entrance before pushing into her in one fluid motion. They both gasped and stilled, before Gene began to move. He thrusted slowly but deeply to preserve and relish this moment in his memory. They moved in sync as Gene slowly picked up his pace. Tina pushed him back, so now she was on top and Gene was sitting on the couch as she moved up and down on him.

Their actions started to get more frantic as they both came closer to their climax and soon Tina started to convulse around Gene, which pushed him over the edge with her. They panted heavily as Gene fell back on the couch and dragged Tina with him. He kissed her hair and caressed her back and hair. "Hold on" Tina said drowsily, "I'll move…" "No no please don't." Gene said, and he grasped her tighter into his embrace and purred into her ear. "Have you ever heard about any guy complaining about having a gorgeous, naked woman pressed against their body? 'Cause I haven't."

They both chuckled lightly before Tina sighed and kissed his chin. "Do you think we have to talk about this?" They were both silent for a minute. "I guess? But I also think, if things are meant to be, then it'll happen naturally. So, if you want to keep being natural around me, which I really hope, then we can talk about how to break the news to our friends." Tina took a deep breath. "That sounds exhausting. Well, if it matters, then I think we're worth the effort." She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him. They were silent for a minute before Gene broke it. "Do you wanna order pizza and watch a movie or something?" Tina looked up with a huge smile. "Gene? You're a gene-ous" She laughed at her pun as Gene pushed her off him, batting her with a pillow with one hand, and dialing the local pizza place on his phone with the other. As Tina ran around the living room, laughing and screaming, a thought crossed her mind. "Yeah, we are meant to be." Then her vision was blocked by a pillow and she collapsed on the floor.


End file.
